Network operators and, in particular, mobile or wireless network operators, desire to know usage patterns of the users of their networks. Knowing usage patterns can help the network operator design more effective and efficient networks and billing systems, especially in relation to the subscriber's location when using the network. Conventional systems tend to rely on network nodes such as Home Location Register (HLR), which can be defined as a database within a wireless network which stores all the subscriber data and is updated as the subscriber moves in the network. The database may include the subscriber location, which is the initial location where a connectivity such as a call was established and may include real time updates of the subscriber's location during the ongoing call, which can be taxing on the network. Further, the location information may be limited to the granularity of cell.
Other conventional systems have used geographic boundaries that may be limited by what can be described through a single or group of configured network topology levels, for example, boundaries defined by a group of cells or routing areas or service areas. As these topologies are defined as part of the network planning process, the topologies tend to be static in nature and as a result, boundaries defined by them are static as well. Consequently, it is not possible to chalk out boundaries as “random regions on a map” or boundaries that include partial network topologies (half cells). Further, boundaries cannot be redefined without re-planning the network.
Still other conventional systems require location detection to be done by the user equipment and report the location along with information on application usage to a central server. This type of system requires the network operator to build customized applications that must be installed or downloaded to the user equipment. This may be difficult to accomplish given the diverse nature of user devices and open platforms, especially in retail markets. This type of system typically also requires the network operator to setup a central server that is collating data from millions of subscribers. This increases network signaling and leads to revenue leakage since data exchange between the user device and the central server will likely be zero billed.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide new and improved methods and systems for network services related to geographic location.